Teresa Giudice
'Teresa Giudice '(nee Gorga) (born May 18, 1972) is an American reality television personality, entrepreneur and author. She is best known for being a main cast member on The Real Housewives of New Jersey. Early Life She was born in Paterson, New Jersey to Italian immigrants Giacinto and Antonia Gorga. She has a younger brother, fellow RHONJ cast member Joe Gorga and they were both raised in the Catholic faith. She attended Catholic school as a child and was a baton twirler before going on to study fashion marketing at Berkeley College. She is the cousin of fellow RHONJ cast members Kathy Wakile and Rosie Pierri. Career She worked for Macy's as an associate buyer. She joined the cast of The Real Housewives of New Jersey in Season 1 in 2009. She has co-authored three cookbooks that include recipes handed down from her mother, these include, "Skinny Italian" (May 4, 2010), "Fabulicious" (May 3, 2011) and "Fabulicious!: Fast & Fit" (May 8, 2012). She has also co-written a memoir "Turning the Tables: From Housewife to Inmate and Back Again" which revolves around her time in prison. Other than her books, she has also created a line of bellini cocktails named Fabellini and a haircare line with Jerel Sabella named after her daughter Milania. She has also starred in the TV show Teresa Checks In and The Celebrity Apprentice. She is a committee member for Project Ladybug, a charity founded by Dina Manzo. Personal Life She has been married to her husband Giuseppe "Joe" Giudice since 1999 and together they have four daughters, Gia Giudice (January 8, 2001), Gabriella Giudice (October 5, 2004), Milania Giudice (February 2, 2006) and Audriana Giudice (September 14, 2009). She is the aunt of her younger brother's three children to fellow RHONJ cast member Melissa Gorga, Antonia Gorga, Gino Gorga and Joey Gorga. On July 29, 2013, Teresa and her husband were charged with conspiracy to commit mail fraud, wire fraud and bank fraud, making false statements on loan applications and bankruptcy fraud in a 39-count indictment. On October 2, 2014, she was sentenced to 15 months in a federal prison and ordered with her husband to pay $414,000 in restitution. Her husband was sentenced to 41 months in prison followed by possible deportation to Italy but the couple could serve their time separately so that one parent could stay with their four children. She began her sentence first on January 5, 2015 and was released on December 23, 2015. Family *Joe Giudice (Husband) **Gia Giudice (Daughter) **Gabriella Giudice (Daughter) **Milania Giudice (Daughter) **Audriana Giudice (Daughter) *Joe Gorga (Brother) and Melissa Gorga (Sister-in-Law) **Antonia Gorga (Niece) **Gino Gorga (Nephew) **Joey Gorga (Nephew) *Kathy Wakile (Cousin) *Rosie Pierri (Cousin) Quotes *People make fun of Jersey girls, but I think they're just jealous - Season 1 and 2 *I'm a Jersey girl, no-one can knock me down - Season 3 *When times get tough, you learn who your real friends are - Season 4 *Haters are gonna hate, but I just love, love, love - Season 5 *You never know how strong you are, until it's the only choice you have - Season 6 *I used to flip tables, now I'm turning them - Season 7 Category:RHONJ Category:RHONJ Housewives Category:Housewives